


Heaven

by coolification



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And a wife, But it's not like the story is long enough to talk a lot about them, Death, F/M, Fallen Castiel, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Old Age, Old!Sam, Sam has a couple of daughters, Short One Shot, Team Free Will, Winged Castiel, Wings, old!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolification/pseuds/coolification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr 27th April 2013<br/><a href="http://coolification.tumblr.com/post/49034417964/sam-looked-at-his-two-daughters-their">[~]</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 27th April 2013  
> [[~]](http://coolification.tumblr.com/post/49034417964/sam-looked-at-his-two-daughters-their)

Sam rubbed his eyes to clear the tears from them and stared at his brother's pale face. The pain and worries of a life that lasted a lot longer than it was supposed to had left it wrinkled and had washed away the beauty it once had, but even in death it showed the great strength and dignity of the hunter.

He knew his soul would be resting in heaven now, he just wished Cas would be there with him. Dean had never been the same since Castiel's death, and the uncertainty, not knowing what happened to fallen angels once they died, just made it worse.

However, at the same time, that was the reason that had pushed him to keep living. After all, why would he kill himself, and risk losing Cas forever, when he could stay on earth and spend the rest of his life looking for a way to assure the former angel's soul would find a way to share a heaven with him? Sam didn't know if he had ever succeeded in his task. He'd just have to wait until Death knocked on his door to find out and wish he'd interrupt them in the middle of a kiss when his soul made the trip upstairs.

He pressed his brothers arm one last time before setting it on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looked at his two daughters, their children and the husband of one of them, all by his bedside, mourning over the body that had been his for so long. His daughters knew that heaven was completely real, that he was going to a good place; his grandchildren didn’t, they were too young to be legacies yet, but they had been taught to believe, so they would all be fine without him. He proudly smiled at them one last time, even if they couldn’t see it, and he took the reaper’s hand beside him. He wasn’t afraid, he was going to see Dean again after eight years, and hopefully Cas too.

He woke up in his bed, the one he had shared with his wife all those years, and he realised that his wife didn’t share a heaven with Dean and him, since she was only a memory, but he was okay with that. He opened the door to the next room, and he was a little surprised at first when he saw a hospital room. He quickly recognised it: the day his first daughter was born. There she was in bed, the love of his life, with a little redheaded chubby creature in her arms, smiling at him; standing by the window, two other people, also with big smiles on their faces. Dean Winchester, not a memory, his brother, looking exactly like he did at 40, or maybe a little happier. And Castiel, not a memory, his friend, looking surprisingly different from what he expected. You could say his features were still those he had stolen from Jimmy Novak, but there was something different about them. They appeared slightly blurry, and too brilliant and pure to belong to a human being. And the wings. They hanged inert from his clavicles, as if he wasn’t able to move them since he lost his grace, but they were still magnificent. Two huge golden veils that reminded of the powerful angel he had once been.

Sam hugged them both, happy to be with them again, together for the rest of eternity. Happy to see his brother had managed to bring the fallen angel’s soul with him to their heaven, even if that meant he’d have to get lost every once in a while to give them intimacy. After all they’d been through, they had earned it, they deserved it.


End file.
